Outdoor heaters have become popular in recent years. They have been used in amusement theme parks, sports stadiums, restaurants, sidewalks and residential backyards. In addition to serving as heaters, they also serve as decorative furniture and fixtures.
U.S. Pat. No. D619,231 features on directional heat radiation; U.S. Pat. No. 6,745,759 features a basic utilitarian design; U.S. Pat. No. D718,850 features decorative woven wicker as surface material pleasant to sight and touch; U.S. Pat. No. D634,412 features fancy appearance to make a patio heater a fashion statement in addition to its utility functions; U.S. Pat. No. D486,567 features a tree like design to assimilate surrounding environment; U.S. Pat. No. D634,412 features pyramid shape for aesthetic appeal; U.S. Pat. No. 7,296,522 features a table with an outdoor heater to combine convenience with utility; U.S. Pat. No. D532,501 departs the monotone of a single heater head design by having a double heater head; U.S. Pat. No. 7,175,424 features a twisting flame induced by an electric fan 40 inherent therewith is the danger of leaking combustible gas when flame 15 is extinguished by fan 40.